User blog:Texas Snyper/Item Synergy List and Similar Items Clean-up Project
(UNDER CONSTRUCTION) ----On hold for about a week due to time constraints---- Here is the Items project for synchronizing and cleaning up the synergy lists and similar items lists for all of the items for the game. Any input from the community is greatly welcomed in helping sort these out. Categorize Everything I figured we should first start by putting all the champions and items in specific categories and match them up accordingly. I'm looking for primary roles for these and not 'possible' roles/usages that 'can work out because you tried it once in a game and didn't feed.' Feel free to suggest other roles/setups that I may have overlooked. All of the basic items will be overlooked for this project because they all provide singlular stats and are simply the foundation of the higher level items that we are looking into. Consumables, Advanced, and Legendary Tier items are the focus. Roles *'Pure AP': These champs are best when stacking as much AP and Magic Penetration as possible. The items for this role serve this purpose. Good examples are , , , , , , . *'Pure AD': These champs have great AD scaling and look for the most out of their AD ability scaling. They deal primarily physical damage but don't particularly look for AS or crit. Examples could be , , , , , . *'Crit/Attack Speed': This is for those who like to stack zeals and/or PDs. Examples would be , , , , , . *'Attack Speed/AP hybrid': Champions that benefit from the combination of attack speed and AP and the items that provide this. , , , , , . *'AD/AP hybrid': Champs that work well with both attack damage and AP combined. , , , , . *'Beefy AD': Champs that require some beef to them to maintain their presence and kill targets. Usually AD scaling champs that need items that give damage and survival. , , , , , , . *'Tank/Tanky': Tank champs and their favorite items. , , , , , , , . *'Support': Champions that fill the support role and items that help them do it. , , , , , . Sub-Roles This is for minor roles or usages as well as roles that don't necessarily fit into a specific champion role. *'Lifesteal/Spellvamp': Items that benefit any attack damage champion (lifesteal) or mage/caster (spellvamp) should you so chose to get them. , , . *'Mana/Mana Regen': Items that offer significant mana regen and champions that benefit a lot from them because of toggle mana abilities, spammable high cost abilities, or simply because of a small mana pool. ( ), ( ), , , . *'Situational': A category for items that generally are not particularly good, unless under a certain situation(s) OR are good but shine extra well under certain situations. (HP stacking team), (AD heavy team), (enemy Jax). Similar Items Vs Synergy Part of this project will be sorting out the similar items and synergy lists. A good example would be and . They would go under similar items since they both provide the same stats (at different amounts) with the only difference being Deathfire's USE. Comepare that with and ; they do not provide the same stats except for crit, however they work together very well to provide high damage output. Those two would be under each others' synergy lists. Now the fun part is defining 'similar items' because you can list the elixirs together because they all server the same function yet provide completely different stats. The same can be said about the snowball items. Because of this, I propose we should list both 'types' of similar items but distinguish between them. Matchmaking Once we get all the champs and items put into roles, we then match them together. I'm sure there is going to be some overlap between champ roles and items, but thats what this project is set out to do. Map this stuff out and clean up the confusion. Items Physical Offensive Items Attack Speed * - Nothing Special. * - Nothing Special. * - Best when used against Jax or anybody with Ninja Tabi. * - On hit effect, best with more attack speed. Usefull against low mana champs. * - Attack speed + crit, best when combined with AD items. Great on . * - On hit effect, best used against high HP/low MR teams or on champs with multihit abilities like and . * - Attack speed + crit, best when combined with AD items. Great on . * - Aura item, good in AD heavy teams. * - All of the favorable AD stats on 1 item, a must have for melee AD champs. Attack Damage/Armor Pen * - Builds into an AD/AP hybrid item. * - High AD that goes great with more crit chance. * - Best used against high armor targets. * - Jungler's go to item, builds into free wards. * - Snowball item best used on champs that can escape/survive combat. * - Best with good attack speed. * - Best on champs that can farm creep waves. * - Builds into Ghostblade. * - On hit effect, best used against high HP/low MR teams or on champs with multihit abilities like and . * - All of the favorable AD stats on 1 item, a must have for melee AD champs. Crit Chance * - Gold/5 an crit, get for and . * - Useful against teams with healers. * - High AD that goes great with more crit chance. * - Attack speed + crit, best when combined with AD items. Great on . * - Attack speed + crit, best when combined with AD items. Great on . Lifesteal * * * * * * * * * * Magic Offensive Items * * * * * * * * * * * Mana/Mana Regen * * * Defensive Items * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hybrid Items * (Defense + Physical Offense) * (Defense + Mana) * (Magic + Physical Offense) * (Physical Offense + Defense) * (Magic + Physical Offense) * (Physical Offense + Defense) * (Defense + Mana Regen) * (Magic Offense + Defense) * (Physical Offense + Mana) * (Physical Offense + Mana Regen) * (Defense + Magic Offense) * (Magic Offense + Mana/Mana Regen) * (Defense + Mana) * (Physical Offense + Defense) * (Physical Offense + Magic Offense) * (Physical Offense + Magic Offense) * (Physical Offense + Mana/Mana Regen) * (Physical Offense + Magic Offense) * (Magic Offense + Mana + Defense) * (Physical Offense + Defense) * (Physical Offense + Defense) Consumables * * * * * * * * Other * * * Champions Sorted based on optimizing each champion's kit. Going off of main build types, not gimmicky builds. Physical Offensive Attack Speed * * Attack Damage/Armor Pen * * * * * * Critical Chance/Damage * Magic Offensive Ability Power * * * * * * * * * * * * Cooldown Reduction Defensive/Bulky * * * * * * * * * * * Hybrid/Multi Build * - AP burst or hybrid sustained damage. * - AP mage, tank or AP/tank. * - AP burst or AD sustained damage. * - AP or AD. * - AP/AD hybrid. * - AP or AP/AD hybrid. * - AP/AD hybrid. * - AP snipe/burst or AD carry. * - Tanky or AP mage. * - AP support/nuke or AP/AD hybrid cougar form. * - AP mage, tank or AP/tank. Support * * * Unsorted * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Blog posts